


Sworn Duty

by OrangeRaven989



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRaven989/pseuds/OrangeRaven989
Summary: Annette worries that Ingrid will choose her duty as a knight over their relationship. Ingrid will do anything to prove that Annette is the only lord she wants to serve.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sworn Duty

**Author's Note:**

> More like Annette Fantine DOMMEnic, amirite?
> 
> *crickets*
> 
> Honestly surprised it's taken me this long to do an Annette/Ingrid one, but here it is. Enjoy!

Annette generally considered herself a romantic. Always keeping an eye out for love, reading spicy novels she dug out of the restricted section of the library, eager to let her heart flutter at any opportunity. But she was also careful. Careful not to let just anyone in. Because she knew what could happen—yes, she knew all too well what falling in love with someone who had a… _duty_ … could do to her. It happened to her mother, and she sure as hell wasn’t about to let it happen to her.

No knights. That was her policy.

And for a while she believed it would be easy. There were very few female knights at the monastery. Lots of clerics, mages, archers… plenty of women with a sense of self-preservation, or a sense of devotion, or a sense of faith. Very few with a sense of duty.

And of course, she had to go and fall in love with Ingrid Brandl Galatea.

There were so many options. She really wanted to be in love with Marianne, actually. She was so pretty and so sweet, but… she just could never get the hang of a conversation with her. And then Hilda swooped in and scooped her up and that was that. And then Ingrid consoled her and… well, that was that also. They kissed. Then they kissed again. And then she was in love with a knight and it was awful and her heart wouldn’t stop fluttering.

But she knew, because Ingrid always talked about it. Ingrid was a knight. She had a _duty_. She lived to be bound to serve her lord. It was all she ever wanted.

So… what would happen if her “lord” were to take priority over her love for Annette? What would happen if her “lord” demanded she relocate, or even sacrifice herself? The pangs of fear welled up in her, but even still she couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering every time she looked into Ingrid’s emerald eyes.

She was in love with a knight. And it was awful.

Until it wasn’t.

Because when she finally— _finally_ —worked up the courage to give voice to her concerns, she learned just what Ingrid’s ideas were about her “duty.”

Annette sat on her bed, mouth agape, unable to tear her eyes away from Ingrid’s form—down on one knee, head bowed, arm resting on the knee that was still raised. Like a knight, bowing to her princess.

“What?” she whispered, unable to believe the words she just heard Ingrid say.

Ingrid’s face was red, visible even in the low light. “I said, my duty is to my lord,” she repeated. “And that’s _you_ , Annette. _You_ are who I wish to dedicate my life to serving.”

It was hard to find the words to respond. She and Ingrid had always been close—very close—ever since the old days at the monastery. They’d kept in touch the entire time they were away, their letters starting out friendly and growing more personal as the months passed. But she never realized how deep Ingrid’s feelings must have run. How much she was probably hurting as she watched Annette pine for Marianne for so long. How she must have silently rejoiced when Marianne was snatched away. It seemed a bit much for Annette in this moment right now, but honestly the more she considered it the more natural it seemed.

Ingrid was devoted to the person she was closest to.

And now they were a couple.

So… naturally… oh Goddess. Her heart would not stop fluttering.

“I’m…” Ingrid began, her face still bright red. “I’m not saying you have to marry me or anything.” She lifted her head and gazed into Annette’s eyes. “I just want you to know that there will not be someone else who I devote myself to while we’re together. I’m _your_ knight, Annette. Yours alone.”

Annette’s own face was impossibly hot. She could barely think. But she forced words out anyway. “But… but I’m not… I don’t have…”

Ingrid waited patiently, a smile slowly stretching across her face.

“I’m not actually a lord, Ingrid,” she managed. “I don’t have territory.”

Ingrid closed her eyes a moment. “That’s… really not the point, Annette.”

Annette sighed. “Yeah, I know.” She swallowed hard. “I’m just… really flustered right now, okay?”

“I like you best when you’re flustered,” Ingrid replied, voice soft. “But I mean it, Annette. I know you worry that my duty would take me from you, but I promise my only duty is to you.”

Annette smiled and lowered her eyes. It was a beautiful gesture, but… it was hard to believe. Reality was never quite as simple as that.

“I appreciate this, Ingrid,” she said. “It means a lot to me. But I know that’s not how the world truly works.”

Ingrid shook her head. “I’m serious,” she said. “When this war ends, where you go I’ll follow. Even if you decide to live in a cottage in the woods far away from any noble house, that cottage will have a devoted knight to defend its lord.” Her expression turned to one of earnestness. “Please, Annette. Believe me. I don’t want you to ever worry about this again.” Then she softened. “Let me prove it to you.”

Annette chewed her lip. “How?”

Ingrid rose to her feet. “It is a knight’s duty to serve her lord,” she said. “To do as her lord commands.” Her cheeks were still bright pink. “So…” she said, voice dropping to a whisper. “I’ll do anything you command.”

Annette’s heart was racing. She continued to chew her lip, then hesitantly caught Ingrid’s eye. “Anything?”

Ingrid gave a curt nod. “Yes, my lord,” she said. “That’s my duty.”

A tingle ran down Annette’s spine. Her hands were trembling, so she kept them folded in her lap. This was… certainly something. Almost like something out of one of those novels she secretly enjoyed. She couldn’t lie—it was hard not to feel a certain amount of excitement at Ingrid’s words. And the twinkle in her eye kind of gave the impression that Ingrid was on a similar page. She took a deep breath. Time to test the waters.

“So…” she began, the words catching in her throat. She swallowed again and pushed through. “What if I… commanded you to… take off your clothes?”

In an instant Ingrid’s hands were at the buttons of her blouse, quickly working their way down, and then the blouse was on the floor. Her pants followed, and then her underwear. The speed at which the task was finished was truly astonishing. And then Ingrid stood before her, fully naked, face flushed bright crimson, eyes sparkling.

She was… an adjective Annette couldn’t think of because she was too busy choking on her own tongue. The woman was toned—the slight curves of the muscles just under a layer that kept her soft enough to cuddle with. Her porcelain skin was flawless save for two visible scars—one by her shoulder and the other by her hip. Her breasts were on the smaller side—similar to Annette’s, actually—but they fit her figure perfectly. A soft, sleek stomach that showed the definition of her abs underneath, the tight slit of her navel nestled along the center line as if trying to remain inconspicuous. Then the legs… oh Goddess, Ingrid’s legs. There were just no words.

Ingrid stood as tall as she could muster, her arms behind her back, waiting.

It took Annette another long moment of forgetting what words were to realize Ingrid was expecting another command.

“Um…” was all she could manage.

But Ingrid waited, a nervous smile on her face. “Please Annette,” she said. “Let me serve you.”

Annette bit down on her lip again. It was getting a little hard to breathe in here. “I… don’t know how to handle this…” she mumbled.

“Just tell me what you want me to do.”

“Well…”

Ingrid stiffened. “Yes?”

Annette groaned. This was… embarrassing, but also exciting. Yes, it made her nervous and jittery, but wasn’t that part of what made it great? Here was Ingrid, offering her full devotion. Offering to prove that devotion. And here was Annette, trying as hard as possible to hold it at a distance. Why not just let her barriers fall and jump in headfirst? She gulped her heart back down.

“I…” She hesitated. Her eyes could not stop roaming Ingrid’s body. She imagined running her hands over it, cupping her breasts, stroking her stomach, running her hand between her legs. Every inch of Ingrid was on full display, and Annette could see that she was trembling. Ingrid was just as excited as she was.

There was a heat quickly growing between her legs. It burned hotter and hotter the more she wrapped her mind around exactly what Ingrid wanted her to do. This was wild. But the fluttering in her heart was relentless and the tingling in her spine electrifying. She needed to keep pushing.

It was unfair that Ingrid was naked and she wasn’t.

“Undress me,” she said, voice wavering. She rose to her feet.

Ingrid immediately came over and slipped behind her, wrapping her arms around her torso and coming to rest at her ribcage. Annette sucked in her breath, shivering at the press of Ingrid’s lips against her neck.

“As you wish,” she whispered in her ear. Then she got to work undoing the buttons of Annette’s dress just as she had her own clothes.

Annette trembled, feeling the fabric fall away, leaving her in only her underwear. Ingrid ran her hands up Annette’s torso and cupped her breasts through the bra, causing Annette to suck in more air and let out the faintest of moans. She squeezed just a little, eliciting another sound from the depths of Annette’s throat. Then the bra fell away as well.

Ingrid ran her hands up over Annette’s freckle-dusted chest, stopping once again at her breasts and lifting them gently, holding them, squeezing, then letting them fall. She proceeded down across Annette’s tummy, letting her fingernails rake the ticklish flesh, tugging at the oval pucker of her navel, pinching the skin just above her hips. Then to the edge of her panties. Annette’s body was small and slight—not quite as defined as Ingrid’s, despite her physical training with an axe. Instead she was mostly soft and a bit squishy, and when Ingrid traced the line where her belly met the hem of her underwear with a sharp fingernail she twitched and let out another moan. Ingrid slipped below the fabric and found her target, already moist and ready. She slipped two fingers in and pulled Annette into a tight embrace.

Annette’s head spun. She lost herself in the sensation of Ingrid’s curling fingers, her other hand stroking her stomach, and her lips and teeth nuzzling the nape of her neck. It didn’t take long before she was over the edge. She gritted her teeth and felt the wave crash over her, Ingrid’s grip tightening, her teeth leaving the lightest of bite marks at her shoulder, and Annette simply turned to liquid. Then it passed and Ingrid withdrew her fingers.

Annette turned, panting, and watched as Ingrid smiled and put her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean. She shivered.

Then Ingrid’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sorry, Annette,” she said. “You ordered me to undress you and I got… distracted.” Annette’s stomach knotted at the words. “Please, allow me to finish.”

She knelt down, her eyes level with Annette’s navel, and placed her hands on Annette’s hips. Annette could hardly keep still, her breathing ragged, as Ingrid slipped her fingers below the fabric at her hips and gently tugged, pulling the panties down to her knees. She leaned in and placed a wet kiss on Annette’s lower belly, below her navel, and then another slightly lower. Annette wobbled but steadied herself by putting a hand on Ingrid’s head. Ingrid tugged the panties all the way to the floor.

The air hit her and she shuddered, but she gingerly stepped out of them and kicked them to the corner with the rest of her discarded clothing. Ingrid remained on her knees, hands folded in her lap. Waiting. Waiting for the next command. She looked so beautiful like this, it was impossible to describe.

It may have just been Annette’s imagination but it seemed like she was pushing out her chest, just a little. She was still flushed red.

Annette reached out and ran her fingers through her hair, cut much shorter than it used to be but still long enough to frame her face. Ingrid let out a sigh.

“Lie down on the bed,” Annette instructed. “Stretch out and keep your hands above your head.”

Ingrid closed her eyes. “Very well,” she whispered, smiling. She complied, stretching out on the bed and lying back, her hands behind her head under the pillow. Her ivory skin gleamed in the moonlight through the window—there was already a sheen of sweat covering her. Annette approached, staring for a long moment and struggling the breathe, her eyes wandering and taking it all in once again. Then she held up her hand and cast a spell in the direction of Ingrid’s arms. Ingrid twitched and squirmed but was unable to move them.

Her eyes widened. “What’s this?”

Annette smirked. “Just a spell Lysithea taught me to incapacitate enemies on the battlefield.” She lowered her hand. “I may have modified it a bit.”

Ingrid took a deep breath, still squirming a bit, her chest heaving. “A-all right,” she said, voice breathy.

“I want full access to you,” Annette continued, stepping up to the edge of the bed. “No hands getting in the way.”

Ingrid smiled. “Of course.”

Annette lowered her head and pressed a kiss into Ingrid’s forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally on her lips. Ingrid returned the kiss, moaning just slightly. She reached out and took one of Ingrid’s breasts into her palm and squeezed, eliciting another moan. The kiss continued, unbroken, and Annette gently caressed, kneading Ingrid’s breast then slowly inching down to her stomach and tracing her fingers over the lines of her abs before returning and squeezing the other breast.

Finally Annette pulled away. She released Ingrid’s breast from her grip and replaced her hand with her mouth, tracing her tongue over the soft mound. Ingrid shivered and squirmed, as if she were trying to pull her hand down to hold Annette’s head in place, but the spell kept her locked. Vulnerable. So she writhed as Annette ran her tongue across her entire chest, kissing and suckling both breasts and licking the lines between her ribs. Every once in a while she added teeth, just to keep Ingrid on her toes. Ingrid grew more and more vocal, especially when Annette climbed onto the bed and began straddling her.

She glanced down at Ingrid’s prone form, the pressure between her legs building fast. Every inch of this woman’s body was hers to touch, to taste, to claim. Annette trembled. She thought of some of the steamiest novels she’d read, late at night in the library when the monastery was asleep. It was always something she’d thought about, in the back of her mind, with some degree of embarrassment… the idea of a partner wanting her to take control. She certainly hadn’t thought Ingrid—a buff knight—to be the type to want to be pinned down under a tiny sorceress. And she honestly didn’t know if she had it in her to be able to dominate Ingrid like the characters in those novels.

She took a deep breath. Worth a try.

She placed her hands flat on Ingrid’s stomach, thumbs meeting just over her navel, then slid her hands up her sides until her palms reached the hollows of her underarms. She gripped tight, delighting in the ragged breaths coming out of the woman pinned underneath her, and she ran her tongue through the valley between her breasts and pressed the wettest kiss she could right on the spot where she felt Ingrid’s heart beating.

Inching down past her ribs, Annette pulled back and let her eyes wander the sleek expanse of Ingrid’s belly. It was beautiful. Perfect. She struggled to keep from drooling as her eyes followed the lines of each abdominal muscle, the skin overtop rippling and growing covered with goosebumps in the cool air. It was hard to keep it together. Just the sight of a buff woman’s abs was enough to send Annette reeling—she distinctly remembered running into Leonie one day after a training session, the latter’s shirt pulled up to air out her midriff… it was like looking at a sculpture. And that time she saw Catherine walking out of the sauna… she’d had to hurry to her room and deal with it immediately.

Ingrid wasn’t quite as sculpted as either of them, but she was perfect. The exact balance of soft and toned, the lines visible but not too cut into her flesh. A line of drool actually escaped her lips and landed on Ingrid’s stomach and Annette blinked, face flushed. Well then. Time to eat.

She lowered her head, sliding her hands down to Ingrid’s ribs and leaving scratch marks with her nails. Ingrid twisted. Annette’s lips touched the soft flesh below the ribcage and proceeded to kiss every inch, across then down then across again. Her tongue snaked out to trace the lines. Ingrid arched her back, and Annette slid her hands underneath Ingrid’s torso and kept her there, scraping her tongue against the flesh with as much force as she could muster. When she reached the bottom she licked a line back up the middle, slipping into the slit of her navel when she reached it and pressing her tongue against the spot with conviction. She could taste the saltiness of sweat as she dug in deep, slurping and grinding her face against the firm muscles on either side of her tongue. Ingrid buckled and twitched.

Annette retracted her tongue and grabbed the small curve just below Ingrid’s navel with her teeth. Ingrid sucked in and held her breath, but Annette did not let go. Instead she applied just a little more pressure—enough to leave a mark. Ingrid often trained in light attire that left her midriff exposed—that bite mark would be front-and-center tomorrow. Then she replaced teeth with lips and nuzzled Ingrid’s lower belly with a smile. Proof that she’d been there, that she’d had her mouth on that spot.

The fire between her legs was raging.

“Please,” Ingrid whispered. “Please… lower…”

Annette nipped the flesh with her teeth one last time before pulling back. She looked at Ingrid’s face, her brow drenched with sweat, her chest shimmering in the light. Trails of sweat and saliva coated her entire torso. Ingrid’s eyes were closed, her chest heaving.

“I’ll go lower when I’m ready,” she breathed. Her voice still trembled. It was embarrassing. Taking charge in general came naturally—she did it on the battlefield all the time, without much trepidation. But in this context, well, she was a bit underprepared. Commanding a battalion was child’s play compared to this. But Ingrid wanted it, and, well, so did she. It felt good. She just needed to put her nerves aside and go for it.

Her voice still trembled, though.

“Open your legs,” she said.

Ingrid didn’t respond immediately. Instead she lay, struggling to catch her breath, eyelids fluttering. The bite mark on her stomach was clearly visible.

“Ingrid,” Annette repeated, voice still wobbly. She caught her eye. “Don’t make me tell you again.” Her voice shrank away by the end, but she tried to put as much authority behind it as she could. She closed her eyes—she’d get better at it with time. “Open your legs.”

“Annette,” Ingrid whispered. She complied, parting her knees and giving Annette full view. She was already puffy and red and slick. “Please…”

“More,” Annette managed, trying not to swallow her own tongue.

Ingrid opened as wide as she could. Annette leaned forward again, cupping Ingrid’s breasts for a moment before raking her nails down across her tummy, then coming to rest at the tops of her thighs. She lowered her head and pressed the lightest of kisses, her lips just barely grazing Ingrid’s flesh. Ingrid groaned, pulling against the magic holding her arms in place, and lifted her hips in an attempt to press herself into Annette’s mouth. Annette pulled away.

“Not yet,” she said. “Behave yourself, Ingrid.”

Ingrid only panted in response.

But as much as Annette wanted to toy with her more, she was already reaching her own limits. She wanted to dive in. Maybe she’d have to learn to temper herself, as well, but that could wait until next time. Right now she wanted nothing more than to taste Ingrid, to bury her face between those perfect thighs and eat. She smirked and moved in, running her tongue over the insides of Ingrid’s thighs, kissing, nibbling, drawing out so many guttural sounds and muscle spasms… and then she dove in.

Ingrid’s moans were immediate. Annette quickly found a rhythm to match the movement of Ingrid’s hips, her tongue pressing deep, her hands squeezing Ingrid’s thighs before moving down. She slid a finger in. Then another. Ingrid bucked.

“Please…”

Annette pulled back just long enough to speak. “Please what?”

Ingrid trembled. “Please, Annette…”

“Please Annette what?”

More gasping. “Please… Annette… please let me…”

With that, Annette pressed one last suckling kiss before pulling away. She smiled. “No,” she said.

Ingrid’s eyes went wide.

“Not yet,” she added. “You were impatient, so you have to wait.”

Annette slowly traced her finger over Ingrid’s abs once again, prodding her navel briefly before inching upward and tracing the lines of her ribs. She fondled her breasts once more, then leaned in and met Ingrid’s lips with her own. Reaching down, she slipped her fingers back between Ingrid’s legs and pumped. Ingrid clenched hard.

“Not yet,” she whispered against Ingrid’s mouth. Every inch of Ingrid’s flesh felt like it was on fire, and Annette could feel herself dripping down her leg. She wouldn’t last much longer either. “Just a little more,” she said, not sure whether she was talking to Ingrid or to herself. She curled her fingers and pressed hard with her thumb. Ingrid practically melted. “Now,” she commanded.

Ingrid released as soon as the words left Annette’s lips. The gush covered her fingers, and she lowered herself onto Ingrid’s thigh and began to rub, gently but thoroughly. She pulled her fingers out and licked them, just as she watched Ingrid do earlier. Ingrid’s chest rose and fell, her flesh rippling, her eyes pressed shut.

“Thank you…” she breathed.

Annette snapped her fingers, releasing the spell. “You’re welcome, Ingrid,” she replied, still gently rubbing against Ingrid’s thigh and trying not to combust. Her voice still trembled. “Now sit up.”

Ingrid took a moment to collect herself before slowly complying, lifting her head and moving her arms. She reached around and embraced Annette, then met her lips. Annette ran her fingers through Ingrid’s hair and gently pushed her head down, away from her lips and toward her chest. Ingrid took the hint and began to lick and nibble, running her tongue and lips over her breasts, slowly kissing and suckling. Annette leaned her head back, still rubbing, and let a soft moan escape her lips as she struggled to keep her breathing steady. Ingrid used her teeth.

After a moment Annette pushed herself up off Ingrid’s thigh, keeping herself on the edge so that Ingrid could put her over. Ingrid’s tongue continued down as Annette’s torso rose, licking over her ribs and down to her belly, soft and pale, slender but without the muscle definition that Ingrid’s had. Ingrid planted wet kisses on her way down, the gentle scrapes of her tongue and teeth tickling her and making her suck in but also arch her back and give Ingrid better access. She teased Annette’s navel with her tongue, giving her the same treatment she’d received moments before. Annette writhed in Ingrid’s arms, clutching her head and pulling her in close. Soon enough, Ingrid pulled away with a wet kiss and bit Annette in the exact same place, just below her navel, leaving a bite mark as proof she’d been there.

“Lie back down,” Annette breathed. “Now.”

Ingrid did as commanded, and Annette scooted up until her hips were just over Ingrid’s face. She looked into Ingrid’s eyes, the latter lighting up in anticipation.

“Do you want it?”

Ingrid stiffened. “Yes… please…”

Annette squeezed her eyes shut. In the novels, this would be the time for her to make Ingrid beg, but… she wasn’t going to last long enough for that. So she lowered herself to meet Ingrid’s waiting tongue. It didn’t take long for her to explode.

She lay down beside Ingrid after the final wave was finished coursing through her. Her head sat comfortably on Ingrid’s shoulder, just over the scar, and her hand slowly inched over her stomach and up to her chest. She gently gripped her breast. Ingrid sighed out.

“Thank you, again,” Ingrid whispered.

Annette could feel her entire body flush. Now that the heat burning inside her had ebbed, the entire thing was starting to feel a bit embarrassing. “N-no, Ingrid, thank you,” she said. “That was amazing.”

Ingrid smiled. “I’m happy I was able to please you.”

Annette just shivered without responding.

“So,” Ingrid continued, hand reaching up to run through Annette’s orange locks. “Have I convinced you?”

“Yes.”

Ingrid sighed. “Good,” she said, placing a kiss on the top of Annette’s head. “I’ll always be here, by your side.”

Annette looked up and caught her eye, then leaned in and met her lips. The kiss was quick but she lingered for a moment, lips grazing lips, her hand inching up from Ingrid’s breast to her shoulder, gently holding her down… then she kissed her again before pulling away and tugging on Ingrid’s bottom lip with her teeth.

Ingrid sucked in air, a look of surprise on her face. “I didn’t expect you to be so… forceful.”

Annette’s cheeks burned. Yeah, well… she hadn’t expected it either, but once she gave herself to it and let her inhibitions fall away it got a lot easier. She grinned mischievously. “Do you like it?”

Wordlessly, Ingrid nodded, her own cheeks bright pink.

Annette pushed a little harder, leaned in, and nipped at Ingrid’s neck before kissing her way up to her ear. “You better get used to it…” she whispered, still trying to keep her voice steady. “If you really want to be a knight in my service, then this is only the beginning.”

Ingrid shivered. “Yes, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter: [OrangeRaven989](https://twitter.com/OrangeRaven989)


End file.
